If you Still want me part 1
by Sabrina2001
Summary: I am reposting this because people have been begging me to continue. So I will after 2 long months. I did not want you to go and have to looke everywhere for it. Oh yea, summary: After the group has split up Misty calls Ash telling him she is being abused
1. If you still want me: Do you want me?

Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon or any of it's characters. Only major companies own Poke'mon like Nintendo and 4kids Entertainment. So please do not sue me, please.

A/N: I am reposting this because afetr 2 long months of long dilerberation. I have decided to continue. Happy? This is the prolouge to my series called "If you still want me" It depends if you like it and write good reviews. This is an AAMRN you have been warned.

If You Still Want Me

The feeling of beauty, the felling of love, the feeling of what I always wanted. But I know I'll never have that. I'll never be in the spotlight. At least not with him. Why did I have to run that day? He never got to finish his sentence, the three words I always wanted to hear. Seconds away from saying them, I said the most hurtful words I had ever said in my life, I said _I hate you. _Why did I? I knew I loved him, I cherished every moment I got to have with him and I traded all of that for this. I traded my Ash for a man I never meant to be with. I always thought maybe one day I could find Ash and we'd get married and Live happily ever after. But as I am locked up in this prison, I'll never see him again.

"Get in here and cook my dinner!" Rudy yelled.

"Yes dear." I say with a sigh. Why did I have to run that day? I ran for this, this means I ran for nothing.

"Get in here now, I've been waiting for over thirty minutes!" Rudy screamed.

I walked into the living room where he sat, he looked at me with a stern look on his face. He stood up and walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"I want my dinner now!" he said taking his other hand and grabbing my throat.

"Stop it!" I cried.

"What did you say?" He said and choked me harder.

"I said stop it!" I yelled.

He threw me to the floor and took off his belt and said, "Don't you ever say that to me again woman!" His belt pierced my back several times. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the ground and threw me against the wall.

"Stop it Rudy, your hurting me." I cried, as tears flowed off my face.

"Oh, you say this hurts, if you don't get in there and make me dinner, you'll see, what hurts!" He yelled throwing me into the kitchen. He then put the belt back onto his pants and sat back in his chair. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone quietly.

"Who in the hell do you think your calling?" Rudy yelled running into the kitchen.

"Um... I was going to call the store to see if they are still open so I can go get some beer and Champagne." I lied.

"Oh, o.k. well hurry up." He said and walked back into the living room. I then picked up the phone book and looked up Ketchum.

"Ketchum..... let's see Katie, um here we go Ketchum." I said quietly.

I picked up the phone and dialed the phone number.

Ring-Ring-Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call.

"I'll get it Pikachu." Ash said.

"Um... Hello?" Ash asked, oh his voice was magic to my ears, like a bluebird singing in the spring, like a waterfall hitting the water.

"Ash?" I said quietly.

"Speaking, who is this?" he asked.

"Misty, remember me?" I said.

"Oh, I can't believe you are calling me, why ?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ash, I need your help, please Ash." I begged.

"What's the matter Misty?" He asked.

"I'm being abused by my boyfriend, I hate him though, he hurts me, Ash please help." I cried.

"Oh Misty, where are you?" He said.

"2664 Green Oaks Drive in Cerulean City, please come Ash, please." I begged.

"Misty I'll be there as soon as I can." Ash said.

"Hey, who are you talking to!?" Rudy yelled.

"Um... no one Rudy, no one at all." I lied, tears trailing down my face, I lied.

"Give me that!" He yelled grabbing the phone from me.

"Hello." Rudy said in a stern voice.

"This must the stupid man that hurts Misty!" Ash yelled into the phone.

"You must be Ash, oh if you come down here I'll kill you both." Rudy screamed into the phone.

"Oh yeah, you'll kill me but you'll never hurt her, I don't care about our past all I care about is making sure she is safe!" Ash yelled. I could hear his voice still. Why would he still care about me after what I put him through? Why? Does he still love- no he possibly couldn't not after what I did to him. Rudy then slammed down the phone and grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the bedroom. I knew my night was going to be long, I knew I was going to get beat, I knew I wasn't going to live through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash's P. O. V.

"Pikachu, we have to go get Misty, she is being hurt!" I yell calling Pikachu from the Kitchen. Pikachu walks out with a bottle of ketchup in her hand.

"Pika-chu-pika-pi-pika-chu!" Pikachu said.(You know what Misty did to you, why are you going?)

"Pikachu, um, you see I still lo- I still love her no matter what." I said squatting down and rubbing Pikachu on her head and continued, "You'll understand one day."

"Pikachu! Piak-pi!" Pikachu yelled running toward the door.(Let's go Ash.)

Should I continue or should I just quit. It's going to become an AAMRN, like duh, that's all I write. E-mail me at JoySabrina1985@Aol.com, I'm on all the time so just instant message me if I'm not email me, I'll get back to you.

Later,

Sabrina or

Sab's or

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

Anyway works for me!!!

P.S. AAML rule forever and a day!!!


	2. If you still want me part 2: Till the da...

Disclamer: I don't own anything besides Me, myself and I so bite me.

Part two is in Ash's P. O. V.

A/N: Read number one to understand. This one has less AAMR in it, just a bit cause it needed flavor in it. You have been warned! Well Enjoy!

If you still want me part 2: Till the day I die.

I can still remember the day when she left. It was a cold fall day and we just got back from Trinidad Island. We were fighting for God knows what. I think it was about directions and how we were lost. Misty was really upset because Togepi was cold and crying. I wanted to do more, but all I could do was to tell her it'd be o.k., we will get to shore soon. I thought if I had told her the truth I would have lost her forever. Our friendship was too important to trade for some childhood fantasy. We finally reached shore and we set up camp. I insisted we keep moving, but Tracey and Misty didn't want to. During dinner we got into another argument over who gets to have the last hotdog. I finally broke out, _I love you, _I didn't know why I said it. But the payback was harsh I still remember the words she told me, I say them to myself every night even in my dreams, I say _I hate you Ash Ketchum, I hate you._ She ran off after that, I never again saw her. Why am I going after the one who hates me, why? Because, no matter what she does or says I will always love her till the day I die, and I promise that to myself and so I will go save her.

Pikachu and I finally reached Cerulean City, home of the most beautiful girl, Misty, at least that's what I thought, but if I knew what I had coming I would had never let her go, never, not for all the Poke'mon in the world, not for all the money in the world, not for nothing, nothing at all, not for my Misty. Pikachu and I searched up and down the streets of Cerulean until we came upon her house, it looked nice from the outside, but soon I would realize, that the house held a dark secret. The darkest secret of them all, the secret of death, the secret of pain, the secret that I couldn't take. I came to the door and knocked, no one answered, I knocked again, still pure silence, I once more knocked, still only the vibration of my hand hitting the door. I looked in the window and what I saw next, I couldn't bare to see. Misty held at gunpoint by this man, this dark, dark man. I crashed through the window, flying glass hit my face and my back, I didn't care, all I wanted was Misty. The man started to speak:

"Listen here boy, you take one more step and she's gone."

"Misty are you o.k.?" I asked, of coarse she wasn't, she had bruises and belt marks. I couldn't handle to look.

"Ash help me." she whispered, so quiet, so suddle, like thin air locked in a room. I didn't want to take the chance of losing her again but then suddenly all I hear is thunder rolling and screaming of pain. Pikachu had thunder shocked this man, no he wasn't a man, he was a killer, I could see in his eyes. I ran to Misty picking her up. She held on to me, the feeling felt wonderful, but that could not over ride her tears. She looked up at me and said, "Why'd you come back?"

"I still love you." I said in a whisper.

"Oh Ash." she said clinching on to me tighter, she put her head on my shoulder. 

Soon the police arrived, Officer Jenny had questioned Misty and me. Rudy was still alive but barley. God I wish he was dead, what he had done to her. The ambulance patched up Misty and said they were going to take her back to the hospital for x-rays and to make sure she would be o.k. I didn't want to let go of her again but at least this time I knew it was for the best.

The day at the hospital was long, it was a day full of signing papers and finding care for her. I volunteered to take care of her until she is ready to go on with her life or what she can make of it. We finally got to go home, it was late so we decided to stay at a nice hotel.

"Ash?" She asked she was trying to brush her hair.

"Yes Misty." I said walking up to her and grabbing her brush.

"Thank you for coming back." she whispered smiling. 

"I'd do it again if I had to." I said brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the past, I mean I loved you too, but I was to scared to admit it." She said sitting back down on the couch.

"Misty, you really liked me back then?" I said as a tear streamed down my face.

"No." she said, it felt as if a knife went through my heart.

"What? But you just said." I said walking over to her.

"No, I loved back then and I still love you now." She whispered in my ear, she then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her.

"Misty?" I quietly said.

"Ash do I look ugly?" she asked looking me into the eyes.

"Never, your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen through these eyes." I said with a charming smile. She hugged me and told me about her past for the rest of the night, she told me how Rudy killed her Togepi and how he had sold her other Poke'mon for money and beer. I couldn't think of any man doing this to a beautiful woman as her. The night went on like that she told me every day of her life and all the pain and suffering she had been in.

It was about one a.m. before we decided to go to bed. I tucked her in cause her back was hurting. 

"Goodnight Misty." I whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Ash." She whispered into mine. I kissed her on the head and got into my bed. But then suddenly a man jumped through the window and grabbed Misty, he turned on the light and it was.....................................................................................................................................................

How'd you like it, did you hate it? Was it better then the first, here's what you need to do, Review it then If you likes it email Sabss1987@aol.com and if you didn't email sviet@aol.com

Thanx for all the nice I got on part one, so please be nice on this one too

P. S. Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. If you still want me part 3: I will alwa...

Disclaimer~ I don't own poke'mon. Never have, never will. Actually can I ask you all a question? (I'll take it you said yes). Why do we have to use disclaimers? I mean come on the TV people probably already know we don't own poke'mon.  
A/N~ People have been begging me too continue this story. I have received threat mail, etc. So for my life I will continue. I unfortunetly can't find part one. But if you want to read it just type in Sabrina2000 I have reposted part two because they were on a separate account about two months ago! I don't want you to look for it. So that's about it. Oh yeah almost forgot! This is AAML. You've been warned. Enjoy!!!

If you still want me part 3: I Will Always Love You

It was Rudy! He clashed through the window and landed on top of Ash. Misty moved aside and watched as Ash was getting pounded. 

"Stay the hell away from her." Ash yelled.

"I'll kill her and you." Rudy yelled.

"Stop it Rudy don't hurt him." I said, then I got an idea. I decided to fight back. I ran over to Ash's backpack and grabbed his poke' balls. I called out Charizard. He came out and saw that his trainer was in danger. Rudy looked at Charizard and smiled. He took a poke' ball off of his bag and out come Blastoise. The two started battling. People were pounding on the door cause of all the noise. 

*What can I do? Ash is out there getting hurt and I'm just sitting here. What can I do?* Misty thought.

"Stop guys." Misty yelled.

"What?!" Rudy yelled.

"There no point battling in here, I mean the hotel with just go to fire with Ash's Charizard." Misty pointed out.

"She does have a point, let's step outside." Ash said angrily.

"I don't trust you worth crap." Rudy yelled.

"Well you better start trusting cause there's no way you can battle in here." Misty cried.

"She's right." Ash replied.

"No way I'm falling for your little game. Misty is coming with me period." Rudy yelled as he picked up a glass vase.

"Don't you even dare." Ash said horrified.

"Says who?" Rudy said with a smirk.

"Misty watch out!" Ash yelled as Rudy threw the vase straight towards her. His world froze in time. He jumped in front of Misty with all his might. He couldn't risk losing her again, not again. He used his arm to try to prevent the vase from hitting his face. The vase tore through his arm. leaving blood pouring from his arm. Misty lifted him up from his laying down position. 

"Ash are you o.k.?" Misty asked. Her heart full of concern, her eyes full of passion for the man she loved. She looked down to him, he was a live but very hurt. She smiled when Ash opened his eyes. He replied with a weak smile. She pulled him up to her chest and gave Rudy a glare. Her eyes filled with fire. Her heart full of anger. Misty got up and helped Ash to his feet. He was scared and shaking. But he didn't care how scared he was, nothing would dare come near Misty. He took her hand and walked to the door.

"Where do you two think your going?" Rudy asked as he pulled a gun out of his coat.

"Don't even try it." Ash replied weakly.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Rudy replied.

"Try me." Ash replied. Rudy then pointed the gun towards Ash. Ash trembled but still he would not allow anyone hurt Misty for nothing. They may have had a bad past but he could see right past her now. All those white lies in the past. If only knew how much she loved him in the past. it would have never been like this. He wouldn't even let it come near to being like this. Never. He knew there was more out there besides Poke'mon and childish games. He just never understood it until he lost Misty, he then learned there is more out there. He stepped in front of Misty. 

"Last chance, give her here." Rudy replied.

"Kill me first." Ash replied.

"Don't Ash, if you die he'll just take me." Misty cried. Ash turned around to meet her precious eyes. A tear fled Ash's eye. He knew she was right but he had to protect her. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and walked to the door. He grasped the door, his heart knew something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but something. He opened the door to see dozens of officers and Officer Jenny's surrounding Misty and him. 

"Hand's up Rudy!" one officer yelled.

"You'll never get me!" Rudy yelled back. He then looked around and he took the gun in his hand dropped it on the floor. He looked out the broken three-story window and jumped. Everybody ran inside to the broken window. One officer yelled that there was no one down there. Misty and Ash stood confused. Misty then turned her attention to Ash's arm. It was covered with blood and had glass everywhere. Finally one officer called from downstairs that he was dead. A sigh of relief fell over Ash and Misty. Everything was good now. No more danger. Just each other.

"Officer we got a hurt one." One officer yelled as he glanced to see Ash's arm. The officer knelt down and took his arm. Ash screamed so loud everybody in the hotel could hear. The Officer told the other officer to call the paramedics. Misty looked at Ash and thought about what he had done for her even after their past. Was it going to be different for them? Would something work out? Those questions soared through Misty's head. But still seeing her Ash on a bed covered in blood like that took her mind in another direction. She glanced down back to him his tear filled eyes. His jet-black hair. Everything about him that made him Ash Ketchum. He glanced up to her and gave a weak smile. Misty sat next him and took in unhurt hand and held it. A tear came down her eye. Ash looked over at her. He smiled and asked, "Are you o.k.?" Misty chuckled and replied, "You should be asking yourself that." 

"I'm worried about you, not me." Ash said with a sigh.  
"I'm fine and you?" Misty replied.

"Tired, hurting but I feel great." Ash said happily.

"Huh?" Misty asked completely lost.

"I have you so I feel great." Ash replied with a smile. Misty put her arm around him. Ash smiled and leaned his self against her. They knew this was the beginning of a wonderful start. They both knew they were meant for one another. Like Pikachu and ketchup, ying and yang, like everything that meant being one. 

~~Next morning~~

It was about seven a.m. before they got to return the Ketchum residence after long questioning and filling out more papers. Ash was released from the hospital with ten stitches and a few bruises. Misty helped Ash into bed. He asked her to stay in there with him, just for the night. She smiled at the thought of Ash and her finally together. Like she had always dreamed. She had always waited for this dream to come, it may have taken a while but it happened because their love was so strong, yet still so young. They had a full life ahead of them. 

She crawled into bed with him. He cuddled up with her. It was a long night but not as long as long as their futures will be. Ash closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms. Misty smiled and kissed his forehead. She then finally went to sleep with him.

~~Later that afternoon~~

"Wake up Ash." Misty said as she shook Ash lightly. Ash fluttered his eyes to see something better than his dream. He saw the real thing. She got out of the bed and picked up her watch to see that it was four p.m. Pikachu then came running into the bedroom. She/he jumped into the bed where there sat Ash.

"Hey Pikachu.' Ash said happily as he took her/him into his arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"I'm going to call your mom, she had called a few times last night." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty." Ash replied with a smile. Ash brushed Pikachu's hair, which made her/him to coo softly. 

"Uh-huh, I'll be back in a few." Misty said as she opened the door.

"O.k." Ash replied.

As Misty walked down the stairs she looked at the pictures aligned along the wall. One caught the attention of her. It had a picture of Ash and her before she left. She smiled at the picture. It contained a picture of Ash and her at the each making a sandcastle. At the bottom there was a lettering that said, 'Best Friends forever.' A tear left her eye. Memories filled her head. She shook herself out of the dream sequence. She then continued her way downstairs to the videophone.

"Let's see if I can remember the number." Misty said to herself. She dialed up seven, six, two, four, one, one, and nine. The phone rang and a lady answered and a picture of a still young woman appeared on the screen. 

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked.

"This is her. Is this Misty?" she replied.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"Oh how is Ash? Is he o.k.?" Mrs. Ketchum asked worriedly.

"He's just fine, a couple of bruises and scars. The doctors said he would heal up in a few days." Misty explained.

"Where is he.?" Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Upstairs laying down with Pikachu." Misty replied.

"Well I'll be over later today." Mrs. Ketchum added.

"O.k. I'll take good care of him." Misty added with a smile.

" Thank you, and I know you will." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Be, see you later." Misty added.

"Bye." Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile.

Misty walked back upstairs but was intercepted by Ash. He smiled and said, "What did she say?" 

"Oh she's coming by later on today." Misty replied.

"Oh thanks for calling her." Ash said with a smile.

"You want some dinner, I can cook." Misty replied.

"You can cook?" Ash teased.

"Still the same eh Mr. Ketchum?" Misty replied.

"Yep. Ash replied.

"Come on we got to get some food in your stomach." Misty said as she took him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.  
"I'll get some ketchup for you to Pikachu." Misty replied with a giggle. Ash followed her with a chuckle. 

~~Later that night~~

__

Ding-Dong

"Coming." Misty yelled. She walked up to the front the door and opened it. There stood Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. 

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum and Professor, come on in. " she greeted them.

"Hey honey! Are you o.k.? Oh I've missed you." Mrs. Ketchum said happily as she ran up to her son.

"Oh mom, I'm o.k." He said with a smile and hugged his mom. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him. 

"Yeah your o.k. look at yourself for good sake." Mrs. Ketchum said as she shook her head. Professor Oak gave a chuckle and added, "He's fine Delilah, and he's a man now. He can take care of his self."

"I know but I still love him." Mrs. Ketchum replied. 

"I love you too mom." Ash replied.

"Come on dinner is almost ready." Misty explained pointing to the kitchen.

"That sounds good." Professor Oak replied as he followed Misty into the kitchen.

"Come on mom." Ash said as he grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen.

~~In the kitchen~~

"Smells good." Mrs. Ketchum said as Misty handed her a plate.

"Misty I never knew you could cook." Ash added as he took his plate.

"Oh it's a thing my mom taught me." Misty explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Oh right, here's your Poke'mon chow and a bottle of ketchup." Misty said happily with a wink.

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu replied just as happy.

"Let's eat! Whaa!!! Ash!" Misty yelled.

"What I do?" Ash asked as he scarfed the food in his mouth.

"It's not polite to eat before everyone else!" Misty explained.

"But..." Ash began.

"No buts. Apologize now!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry." ash whispered.

"Good, Now you can eat." Misty said with a smile. Without further ado Ash practically tore through his food. Misty sweat dropped.

"He hasn't changed much." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Same ol' Ash Ketchum I know." Misty replied with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Ash asked as lost as he was on his journeys. Everyone burst out laughing.

~~After dinner~~

"Well Sam and I are going to be heading back now." Mrs. Ketchum stated.

"Uh-uh." Misty replied.

"Huh?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"You two can stay here tonight. It's to late to drive. You can use the second bedroom." Misty explained.

"You sure that's o.k.?" Professor asked.  
Ash and Misty both nodded. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum then walked up to the second bedroom.

"Ready for bed?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit tired." Ash replied with a sigh.  
"Come on. We need some sleep." Misty replied pulling him to _their_ bedroom.  
~~In the bedroom~~

"Goodnight Ash." Misty said as she opened the door.  
"Where are you going?" Ash asked.  
"You said last night, 'Just tonight'." Misty replied. ash then gave his puppy dog eyes that he knew Misty could never resist and asked, "Please."  
"Damn you, I hate those eyes." Misty replied as she closed the door.  
"Knew it would work." Ash teased.  
"Shut up, I still have my mallets." Misty warned him as she got under the covers.   
"Hey Mist?" Ash asked.  
"Uh-huh." Misty replied as she turned to face him.  
"Are you going to stay with me?" Ash asked.  
"If you still want me." Misty replied.  
"I guess that's a yes." Ash replied.  
"I love you Ash." Misty said with a sigh.  
"I love you too Mist." Ash replied with a sigh. He then brought up his face to face hers evenly. He smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. He did the same. the moment both had been waiting for was coming soon. Then finally they kissed. They felt to complete, so safe, so loved. They passionately kissed. Never wanting to end but they knew it had to end. Ash pulled away slowly as did Misty. Misty opened her eyes and so did Ash. They smiled. They knew they were finally together a last. After so many years. After so many problems. Their love was so strong it lasted through the ride. He still wanted her.

I know we had a past,  
How did we last?  
Our love was so strong,  
And our feelings so long.

  
Now the world seems so complete,  
Were together now,  
We are one,  
As the moon and the sun.

  
If you still want me,  
You said yes,  
Now I know you love me,  
It's not any second guess.

  
We survived through all the time,  
We've had our problems,  
We've beat 'em all,  
Big and small.

  
We were always on different sides,  
Two parts of one ride,  
Yet the future held so much more,  
And yet what for?

  
If you still want me,  
You said yes,  
Now I know you love me,  
It's not any second guess,

Your at the place you belong,  
Were no one can do no wrong,  
I'll give you my heart,  
And we'll never be apart.

  
Yet I know forever is forever,  
And everyday of that I will treasure,  
I'll always love you till life cannot be,  
You just wait and see.

  
If you still want me,  
You said yes,  
Now I know you love me,  
It's not any second guess.  
  
  
The end. I finally finished it. After two months. I hope you liked it. I know you probably didn't.  
I've been having writer's block for a while. So if you flame please be constructive cause like I need help. E-mail me questions or opinions at JoySabrina1985@Aol.com

Till next time,

Later,  
Sabrina or,  
Sabss or,  
Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,  
Sabrina the Gym leader.

Anyway works for me!!!

P.S. AAML rule forever and a day!!!


End file.
